


Return To The Beach

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: A Tale Of Two Lens [1]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Not-So-Nice Rescuer, Portals, Return, Walks On The Beach, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After Teto's Beach Holiday goes off without a hitch, Tei finds herself once again drawn to their little slice of paradise...but what she finds there instead will send her off on a long, dark road.





	Return To The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day At The Beach!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356691) by [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious). 



She couldn’t believe she was back here.

 

 

_This beach…we came here, what?_

 

_A month ago?_

 

 

 

Way back in January, Teto had gotten the inane idea to drag all three of her best buds out to a secluded spot…

 

An absolutely stunning cove with sapphire-blue water, and sand like silk.

 

 

 

In hindsight, she could see why the little Miss loved it so much.

 

 

 

_A pity that they’re all too busy now to come and enjoy it with me..._

 

 

 

To be honest, she’d never thought she would ever find herself…returning.

 

 

But, something about it haunted her.

 

How… _complete_ it felt.

 

How complete it _was_...

 

 

 

_…I wonder if Namine feels the same way?_

 

 

 

They _had_ been the only two to splash around in the drink after all…

 

 

 

 

The moment her toes touched the fine softness that served as a buffer between water and land, she kicked off her pink sandals, and simply went on without.

 

 She was about to dip one delicate toe into the crisp blue when-

 

 

 

 

She saw something.

 

 

 

A…foaming undercurrent perhaps?

 

 

 

_…In any case, whatever it is appears to be struggling toward shore._

 

_Shall I play the hero for a change?_

 

-

 

How in the world had he ended up in this position!?

 

 

Feeling anger at himself flood his temples, the drowning swimmer fumbled to regain his balance.

 

 

_The **one** time I’m **sure** I’m safe-!_

 

 

Tidewater swirled around his treading legs, violently tugging at his torso.

 

 

 

_I guess this is the last time I will **ever** accept a dare from **him.**_

 

 

 

Salt spray smacked him in the face, and he went under, concentration finally broken-

 

 

 

 

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, and _pulled._

 

 

-

 

 

_Where the heck did he go!?_

 

 

Scanning the water frantically for a sign of his suddenly submerged friend, Carlo began to low-key freak out.

 

By which we actually mean ‘high’.

 

 

“HEY, ONSUKI!!”

 

 

He very nearly blew over a tree with his intense volume!

 

 

“WHERE THE _H*_ ARE YOU!?”

 

-

 

He woke up cradled in an embrace he had no business being in.

 

 

“Wh-huh!?”

 

 

Shocked, he tried to squirm free.

 

 

But she wasn’t having it.

 

 

“Oh Len…I can’t believe you’ve finally come for me!!!!”

 

 

As an unfamiliar cheek nuzzled against his own, the boy felt his temperature raise sky-high!

 

 

“H-hey!

 

Wait a minute!!”

 

 

“Hmmm~?”

 

 

A hank of long, silver hair dangled onto his nose, and got into his mouth as the unfortunate swimmer attempted to breathe.

 

 

“What’s that, my love?”

 

 

“I-“

 

 

He forcefully shoved himself out of her arms!!

 

 

“I don’t even know you!”

 

-

 

“What!?”

 

 

She reeled back in a mix of indignation and hurt.

 

 

“What do you mean I don’t even know you!?”

 

 

 

Tei gestured to his gorgeous blonde hair, his crisp blue eyes…

 

 

 

“You are Kagamine Len, right down to the gorgeous cracks I love so much…”

 

 

 

She suggestively leaned over him, and he cringed.

 

 

“Uh…um…!!”

 

 

 

“What the heck are you two doing!?”

 

 

 

_Who **dares-?**_

 

-

 

Both heads swung out to the bay upon hearing the (un)familiar voice.

 

 

“Carlo!” the dark-haired, _brown_ -eyed guy yelled.

 

 

“Dude, what are you thinking?

 

You’ve got a girlfriend, you know!”

 

 

“No, no!!”

 

 

God, this was a nightmare!

 

 

“She-she-!!”

 

 

“Saved your _life_ ”.

 

 

 

“WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be more where this came from.


End file.
